


Midnight Oil

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Sam meets a blonde janitor in college. Years later he runs into him again. Sam can't bring himself to confess to Dean that he might be in love with the very Trickster they're hunting!





	Midnight Oil

Pairing: Sam + Gabriel

Author: khorybannefin

Words: 1670

Warnings: smut, angst (just a little)

Summary: Sam is at college, and before he meets Jess he meets a strange blond janitor. They have a few laughs that turn deeper. Then the stranger is gone, until years later when they meet again. He doesn't dare tell his brother that he used to be in love with the Trickster they're hunting,and in fact still might be.

A/N: This is dedicated to Kim (@ilostmyshoe-79) for her birthday challenge! I hope you like it! I was listening to "Brimstone and Fire" by Cyndi Lauper through this btw.

"Still at it, huh kid?"

Sam looked up and his eyes met the caramel golden brown of the janitor that usually cleaned the library when he studied late. The tousle headed boy genius gave a crooked smile, flashing his dimples.

"Yeah," he said ruefully. "Got a paper due on the precedent set by Roe v. Wade and why it's still so hotly debated today. Being male it's hard to argue."

The janitor nodded sagely. He of course had no preference for either gender. He found them both equally delectable,including the one sitting in front of him. In fact, this one more than most. Between the carefully careless hair and the deadly dimples the fact that he was single was a crime, but one he was thankful for. It meant no roadblocks.

"I always looked at it this way," the man said as he cleaned the glass front on the checkout desk. "Men have always been jealous of a woman's ability to birth. It's the only thing men can't beat them at. So they have to control some aspect of it. Hence the law. If you're going to be the only sex that CAN birth then we will force you to birth whether you want to or not. And let's blame it on God so we don't look like insufferable controlling pricks while we're at it."

Sam burst into laughter. He was half tempted to write it out just like that,if only to see what his professor would say. But despite the casual wording, the man did have a point. Misogyny ran so deep in their patriarchal society that it was very probable he was right and that was exactly the reason,even if the men would never consciously admit it. His laughter petered out as he started really considering it.

"You know," he mused. "That's really insightful. I hadn't thought about it that way at all. Hey thanks. You may have solved this whole dilemma for me."

"No problem kid," the janitor smiled, popping a sucker into his mouth. "Anytime."

Over the next few weeks encounters like that became more frequent. Sam came to rely on the janitor, whose name turned out to be Gabe, for his viewpoints on whatever he was studying. They ended up bouncing ideas back and forth and Sam reaped the benefits. His grades had never been better and he credited that to his study partner.

They grew closer personally too, exchanging stories about growing up. Mishaps with their family was a fun topic. Sam didn't even need to make stuff up. Gabe seemed to not notice, or not be weirded out, when Sam's stories included guns and monsters. Gabe's stories were sometimes just as fantastic. They ate pizza, drank beer. Gabe was forever eating candy,like he was a sugar addict. Sam ribbed him for it,claiming he'd get "the diabeetus". Gabe just laughed.

"Take more than some chocolate buddy. I come from some hardy stock."

Sam leaned close. He could smell chocolate and beer on Gabe. It was not an unpleasant combination. In fact,he rather liked it. Then again,he might be slightly drunk.

"You smell hardy," Sam smiled, pink cheeked and dimpled. Gabe leaned in closer,bringing himself nose to nose with the inebriated college boy.

"Oh i am,pretty boy," he said flirtatiously. "How about you do something about it." Sam's eyes widened, but he'd realized Gabe's intentions a moment too late. The man leaned forward, closing those last bare inches, and their lips met in a warm,soft kiss. 

It wasn't shy, but it wasn't forceful either. Gabe didn't take control,but he definitely made sure Sam knew he'd been kissed. As he pulled away Sam's eyes fluttered open. He hadn't realized he'd closed them. Gabe didn't retreat far. Sam stared silently. Gabe looked into Sam's eyes,waiting for a reaction. When it finally came he was surprised.

"Huh," Sam said softly,then leaned in and kissed Gabe back. 

Gabe smiled into the kiss, tilting his head and deepening it. Sam leaned further into him as Gabe reached up and cradled his face,finally getting to sink his fingers into Sam's soft hair. Sam hummed against his lips and Gabe nipped at him. Sam startled into opening his mouth and Gabe took advantage. 

As his tongue swept in Sam moaned softly. Gabe took that as the encouragement it was, pressing Sam back into the small couch they were on and taking firm control of the kiss. He thoroughly explored Sam's mouth, both hands buried in the young man's hair and his body melded to Sam's side. 

There was no mistaking Gabe's excitement as his erection pressed into Sam's hip. Sam's arms were around him, pulling him closer, and Gabe felt when Sam noticed. Sam's own hips shifted off the couch. Not much,but enough to draw attention to the fact that Sam's jeans were very obviously tight as well. Gabe slid a hand down and palmed at the bulge in Sam's pants and Sam groaned into his mouth in response, thrusting upwards into the touch.

"Oh yeah," Gabe moaned. "Why don't you let me take care of that for you Sammy boy." 

Gabe's fingers deftly popped the button and had the zipper down before Sam could even think to be offended by the nickname. As strong fingers pulled his cock out of his jeans all thought blew away. His head lolled back and he groaned at the ceiling as Gabe stroked him from base to tip a few times, using the beads of precum to slick him up.

"Damn Gabe," Sam had his eyes shut,his hips moving. Gabe smiled.

"You like that? Try this." The man bent over and sucked the head of Sam's cock into his mouth. Sam arched off the couch, thrusting upwards.

"Fuck," Sam hissed, drawing the word out. He'd never been given a blow job by a man but Damn if he wasn't completely into this. Gabe had him thinking of all kinds of things he hadn't tried and wanting to do them all. Somehow he knew the other man wouldn't stop him.

Gabe meanwhile was working his mouth over Sam,running his tongue up the vein on the underside and around the sensitive head. One hand groped the base and the other fondled Sam's soft sack. As he licked and sucked at Sam He let his fingers drift lower until his fingertips brushed over Sam's sensitive little flower. The innocent college student gasped in surprise.

"Just relax, Sammy," Gabe purred. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Gabe lubed up his fingers with a bottle he had in his pocket, unnoticed by Sam, and started working in a single finger while his mouth bobbed up and down on Sam's eager cock. Soon a second finger joined the first and Gabe found Sam's prostate,shocking the boy into nearly choking him with another upward thrust.

"Holy fuck!" Sam shouted. "Jesus Gabe!"

"Yeah baby, that's good," Gabe grinned, stroking that place again and watching Sam's eyes roll back. He started stroking Sam in time with his thrusting fingers. "Come on Sammy. You know what i want."

Gabe's mouth sucked down hard over the head of Sam's dick,licking the copious precum wiping from the top and torturing him mercilessly. Sam gasped,moaned,and whimpered above him, his hand twined in Gabe's sandy blond hair.

"Gabe! Oh fuck Gabe I'm gonna cum!"

Gabe redoubled his efforts at Sam's words and it only took another few strokes before the gorgeous brunette was unloading down his throat in hot waves. Gabe smiled as he took it, swallowing every ounce of Sam's virgin load. When he pulled his mouth away he looked nothing but satisfied as Sam looked dazed and rather shell shocked.

"Gabe i…wow…," Sam stammered.

"It gets better," Gabe promised. "Give it a few minutes and I'll show you." Sam's eyes widened.

Their study sessions soon incorporated a lot of sex,and a lot of other things. When Dean came to take him away Gabe had already disappeared,breaking Sam's heart in the process. Sam had moved on to Jess, but it wasn't the same. 

Two years later when they caught a case at another college Sam turned around to meet the janitor that was to let them into the office of a deceased professor. He was confronted with a face he never thought he'd see again. Gabe stood smiling at the two of them like he didn't recognize them at all, and Sam nearly died inside. But he had to know. They met later that night.

"Hey Sam," He said, sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry i left the way i did. But you understand why now don't you?"

Yeah,Sam understood. Of course he couldn't tell Dean. What would he say?

"Oh by the way, that janitor? Yeah i used to be in love with him when i was in college, until he disappeared and broke my heart. I know he's Loki but i can't kill him."

No. All he could do was warn Gabe they were coming. Allow Gabe to escape. Of course in another year when Gabe tricked him over and over by killing Dean he regretted that a little, but still couldn't kill him. Sam had to face facts. Gabe would always hold a piece of his heart. And when Lucifer finally ended his archangel for real, there was no hate like Sam's. In that moment there was no question. Lucifer would never win. Not ever. Not because of humanity, or the greater good or even because of Dean.

Lucifer would fail because he'd killed Gabriel, and Sam's heart went with him.


End file.
